


《我的无价之饼》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《我的无价之饼》

《我的无价之饼》  
崔珉豪×金起范

 

壹．

 

职员崔珉豪在中秋前一个月收到了同事李泰民向他投掷的一个月饼。

“哥中秋快乐！你啥时候能让我一次送两个月饼？”李泰民碎碎念，言下之意再清楚不过。

新的一天，新的忍耐。

崔珉豪把那块月饼随便往餐桌上一撇，按掉工作日七点的晨起闹钟，打算明天周日睡个昏天地暗，躺在床上进入梦乡。

 

“哐当——”

一声脆响把崔珉豪迷迷糊糊惊醒，持家男子一下子反应过来是米缸锅盖掉落的声音。

卧槽！小偷！天啊！

睡意完全消散，崔珉豪起身适应光亮，看看床头闹钟——九点多。他哆嗦地抄起床头的小风扇，往厨房一步步挪。窸窸窣窣的声音越来越大，崔珉豪到厨房门口看到一个黄色的东西在壁橱前移动着，他赶忙把手里的小风扇扔出去——

“啪。”

风扇准确无误地掉入米缸，只穿着一件长到大腿的黄色衣服的人一激灵转过身。

四目相对。

崔珉豪抄起所有能够得到的东西朝“小偷”扔过去，当他把电饭煲举起来的时候，对面的可疑人物终于举起双手投降。

 

“金起范……你是说……你是块月饼？？？”

金起范点点头，揉着扁平的肚子，望向冰箱。

“……你要我怎么相信？”这么猎奇的事，居然会给他崔珉豪碰上了，他确实不太相信。

“我可以变回本体给你看。只是我现在太饿了……”

崔珉豪挑挑眉。

 

十几分钟后，一碗热腾腾的拉面被呲溜呲溜吸完。金起范看着崔珉豪如狼似虎的眼神吞了吞口水。

“好俩好俩……”

“嘭”一声，面前的超大只生物突然消失，只剩一块月饼儿在白色的餐椅上。

崔珉豪揉揉眼，觉得这比中了彩票还令人不可思议。他揣起那块月饼往客厅走，“嘭”一声怀里一沉，一个大活人差点没把他压死，手上一使劲才没摔倒。

“你是不是要趁我变成月饼的时候把我扔了！”

“？？我不是我没有你不要乱说！”

怀里人委委屈屈地盯着自己，这微微不可描述的公主抱姿势令崔珉豪有几丝尴尬。近在咫尺的脸颊白皙干净，和浅褐色的眼眸对上视线，崔珉豪呼吸间貌似闻到了玫瑰花的味道。  
好像是一块玫瑰莲蓉的月饼来着。

他尴尬地咳嗽几声，把怀里的人放下来，一时有点手足无措。倒是金起范，也不知道这是谁家，自来熟地东看看西看看。崔珉豪洗完碗筷进房间，就看到金起范在他的床上滚来滚去，像个没长大的小孩子。

“……你不回你家去吗？？？”

“月饼哪有家，月饼盒吗？”金起范理所当然地回应，“不过像我这么帅的月饼，已经有了个新家了！”

“？”

“以后我就住这里了！”

“？”

崔珉豪盯了床上的人许久，终于转身从衣柜里拿出一条睡裤扔给金起范。

崔珉豪发誓他绝对不是故意要看某个部位的。

 

贰．

 

崔珉豪一边没什么心绪地处理电脑屏幕上的报表，不时看看客厅沙发上坐着看电视的某饼。踌躇了很久，他还是决定开口——

“你要不要去洗个澡？”

说完他立马觉得话里的意思好像怪怪的。赶巧金起范只是块月饼啥也不懂啥也不多想，说着“不用吧我觉得我挺香的不信你闻闻”蹦哒进房间，从背后一把抱住崔珉豪，把后脖子伸到崔珉豪鼻子那边让他闻。

雪白的脖颈在面前晃悠，伴着玫瑰花香，崔珉豪感觉晕晕乎乎的。“知、知道了。”他扒拉开腰间的手，手指微抖地握住鼠标。

被一块月饼撩拨，这算什么事。

 

冲了冷水澡出来后，崔珉豪坐在床头，看完电视的金起范三步并两步飞到床上，扯过被子盖住身子，说句“我睡觉了”就埋在被窝里一动不动。

“……那我去沙发睡。”

“一起睡吧，沙发多不舒服。”

一位有好感的同性邀请你一起睡觉怎么办，在线等挺急的。

还没来得及等到答案，金起范一把拽过崔珉豪躺在床上，抱着他的手臂不放。

“好了！睡吧！晚安！”

崔珉豪一动都不敢动，摸到开关，房间陷入一片昏暗。手被紧紧抱在怀里，金起范搂着他的脖子，靠在他肩头轻轻呼吸着。崔珉豪感觉自己的心跳越来越快，忍不住吞咽了一下口水。

他失眠了。

 

叁．

 

金起范揉揉眼睛，发现崔珉豪正站在床边换衣服，一时间看呆了眼。这优越的身材真是让饼忍不住流口水。他微微眯着眼睛看崔珉豪在房间里活动。

打领带……拿钱包……拿车钥匙……提公文包……出房门……打开家——等等！

金起范一个激灵坐起，冲出房间。

“你要去哪！！！”

啪嗒。

崔珉豪吓得钥匙都丢地上。

“去上班啊……”

“什么是上班？”

？

救命啊，到底是谁把他造出来，还不给他加个补丁？

“上班就是工作、赚钱……”

崔珉豪开始一条条地解释，但是金起范说他不听他不听。金起范说，你就是要找借口离开，把我锁在家里然后不回来就不要我了。

崔珉豪认真地想，这是他家，他不回来还能去哪。他无奈地看着面前眼眶红红的人。“你可以看电视，早餐在桌上，午餐就吃拉面凑合一下昨天告诉你它们放在哪了。我六点半就回来，给你买零食。”

 

崔珉豪瞅着时间，一到六点准时关电脑下班跑得比李泰民还快。咬着芝士条，闻着空气中飘过的玫瑰味儿，李泰民觉得他珉豪哥可能真的交到女朋友了。

提拎着一大袋零食的崔珉豪腾出两根手指拿钥匙开开门，半只脚还没踏入就被一把抱住。

“说好六点半的，你晚了快五分钟！”

“不是去买零食了嘛。”崔珉豪感觉热气喷在他脖子间有点烫，像羽毛在撩拨一样，环在他腰间的手松开，提走那袋零食。金起范往沙发走的时候又想起什么，回到崔珉豪面前在他颊上亲了一口。

“奖励你。”

崔珉豪感觉面前飘满了粉红色的泡泡，脸颊一片火热。他手忙脚乱地进门，摸着左半边脸发愣。原来心动是这种感觉啊。他拍拍脸努力恢复清醒。

在看到满垃圾桶的冰淇淋包装袋之后，崔珉豪终于恢复理智。

“金起范！！！你怎么吃这么多冰淇淋？？！”

“我……我一个人在家无聊啊……”

崔珉豪上前夺过金起范手里还没拆封的冰淇淋，皱着眉塞到冰箱里。

“干嘛凶我……”

金起范闷着声坐在地毯上，抱着两膝，言语间金豆豆都要掉下来。

“我——”崔珉豪一时凝噎。他叹口气蹲下身，犹豫了一会儿还是抬手捏捏金起范的脸颊。“一下子吃太多冰淇淋对身体不好——”

“把我一个人丢在家，还晚回来，睡觉的时候也不抱着我，你是不是不喜欢我？”

崔珉豪犯难。他哪里不喜欢了，只不过也没挑明了说喜欢，这小家伙怎么就满脑子胡思乱想。

“你说实话，是不是我刚刚占你便宜你不开心了，才不让我吃冰淇淋？”金起范抽抽搭搭，把脸凑到崔珉豪面前，“那我让你占回去不就好了。你不要生我的气。”

这世界上怎么还有人逼他占便宜呢。

噢金起范是个月饼，可能比较与众不同。

看着金起范不达目的不罢休的样子，崔珉豪搂着他的脖子，在他的脸颊上轻吻了一下。

 

肆．

 

小半个月过去了。金起范已经在崔珉豪家里住了小半个月了。

热血青年本就不排外，一段日子相处下来更是自然不少，纵容金起范吻遍他的双颊与额头，晚上睡觉时也依他的意把他搂进怀里。

崔珉豪正愁着怎么和金起范交换心意，楼下比他还热情的李大妈就给他介绍了隔壁邻居大姨的姑妈的乖孙女来。说什么人家小姑娘喜欢她喜欢得不得了，长得水灵可爱要不就凑合凑合试试。崔珉豪总不好明面上拒绝人家，就应了下来，想着和那姑娘见面的时候就说个清楚，以免招来什么不必要的麻烦。他还想跟他的小甜月饼过日子呢。

大晚上正坐在沙发陪金起范看肥皂剧寻思明天约小姑娘出来说清楚的时候，门铃就被按响了。这个点，李泰民没理由不打一声招呼就来啊。崔珉豪还是让金起范回去待在房间里，叮嘱他不要出来。他还没准备跟任何人介绍金起范。

李大妈在门外正要嚷嚷，见门开了，二话不说把身后的女孩推进屋里，说没两句话就走了，意思就是两人现在好好相处。小姑娘提着一袋糕点，低头害羞得一句话都不敢说，可把崔珉豪尴尬坏了。怎么突然就把人带上家门来了。

“李阿姨说让我们先认识一下，就带我来了……”女孩子轻声嗫嚅。

“呃……唉，你先坐吧。”

“不用不用，我知道这样不太好，我待会儿就走。”小姑娘连忙摆摆手，耳朵都红了起来，把手里的糕点递出去，“给你带的，你留着吃吧。我们可以明天约个时间再出去。”

“这……”崔珉豪面露难色，接也不是不接也不是，再不把话说清楚自己也憋得慌。他下意识地看了看紧闭的房门。“其实我……我已经有正在追求的对象了，对不起啊。”

“……啊？”

小姑娘抬起头，眼里带着困惑，没过几秒就要掉下泪来。

“这个……我……”崔珉豪抽了几张纸递给小姑娘，手足无措地挠着头。

“可是我真的很喜欢你，我们不能试试吗？”

房内的金起范实在好奇是谁来家里了，偷偷开了一条门缝，看到一个女孩子和崔珉豪面对面站着，不自觉愣住。

“我也很喜欢他。”崔珉豪抿了抿嘴，一想到金起范就忍不住要嘴角上扬。小姑娘抽噎着一把抱住了崔珉豪，崔珉豪僵在原地不敢动弹。屋里的金起范握着门把的手紧了紧，鼻子里也一阵酸涩。他没再继续看下去，关上门把自己窝进被子里。

“……你一定会等到一个很喜欢你的人。”

“我知道了。不麻烦你了我自己回去。”

女孩子松开手，糕点都没拿就哭着跑出了门。

崔珉豪心里虽是堵堵的，但还是松了一口气。起码说清楚了以后就不会太麻烦。他关上门，往房间里走。

某饼躲在被窝里一动不动，崔珉豪唤了几声也没回应。“睡着了？”他探头去看，只瞅到几簇冒出来的头发。轻叹了口气，崔珉豪小心翼翼地躺下，搂着金起范的腰。

“晚安。”

 

伍．

 

再起床的时候，崔珉豪没摸到身边的人，一下子清醒过来。他走出房门喊了几声，还是没有回应，整个家里只有他一个人。

“起范？”

他以为金起范变回月饼了，翻东翻西发现月饼的影儿也没。要不是他那件黄色的长衣服还扔在洗衣筐里，崔珉豪差点以为自己臆想出了半个月的生活。确认人真的不见了，崔珉豪开始着慌。一声招呼不打就走了，这人生地不熟的他能去哪？连怎么走出这个小区都不知道吧？仓促间崔珉豪摸了一件外套就下楼，围着整个小区附近溜了一圈都没找到人。

真是不让人省心。

没有手机可以联系，金起范身上也没钱，那还能跑去哪。崔珉豪一边找人，一边急得跳脚。好不容易找到一个喜欢得紧的，怎么说不见就不见了，总不能就这样凭空消失吧。

没头没尾地跑了一天，直到晚上十点多了都没找到。拖着疲惫的身体回到房子，崔珉豪连吃饭的心情都没有。他打电话给上司请了明天的假期，打算明早继续找人，就趴在餐桌上朦朦胧胧睡着了。

 

睡了两三个小时。桌沿硌得胳膊生疼，崔珉豪皱着眉醒来想移去房间，听到木门被敲响的声音。

小小声，两下两下的。

他指尖一热，快速跑过去打开了门。

金起范红着眼睛站在门外，一下子被抱进一个怀里。温暖的，和外面的冷风有着不一样的温度。

崔珉豪可算是急坏了。他生气，心头有着一股火，甚至想狠狠地把金起范打一顿，可他还是舍不得，再怎么愤怒都舍不得。最后他选择吻住了金起范，啃咬他的唇瓣。

“唔嗯……”金起范曾经在电视剧里看过这种桥段，他和剧中的女主角一样被吻得手脚发软，只是懵懂地张开嘴，任由崔珉豪夺走他口中的空气。本来带着小情绪回来的他所有脾气都烟消云散。

崔珉豪松开他的唇，又去吻他的嘴角，一下下、一点点地蔓延开来。

“还懂得回来？”

金起范说来就委屈，“我在外面饿了一天了……”

“……敢情你只是因为饿了所以回来了？”

“而且我很想你。”

崔珉豪愣了愣，手指插入金起范的发间。“那你为什么一声不吭就跑出去，你知道我今天找你找得多辛苦吗。”

“找我干嘛！你去抱别人好了！”

崔珉豪可算明白了。原来小月饼是吃醋了才气冲冲离开的。“我已经拒绝那个女孩子了。我跟她说了，我有一个很喜欢很喜欢的人。”

金起范的气焰顿时消了不少。他成了“崔珉豪很喜欢很喜欢的人”。可他白饿了一整天，怎么能随随便便妥协！“有喜欢的人了你还抱她！你……你……”金起范开始搜刮电视上看到的成语，“你朝秦暮楚！”

“噗……是那小姑娘自己抱住我的。”

“那你不会推开啊！推开她她又不会少一块肉！”

谁能告诉崔珉豪为什么他的甜丝丝小月饼饿了一天之后变得凶巴巴的？

“好，我知道错了。总之我最喜欢你。”

金起范决定还是随随便便妥协吧。他红着脸，上手揉崔珉豪的脸颊，“我要跟你约法三章！一，不许抱别人；二，不许亲别人；三，不许离开我。”

“那我也有三个要求。一，只能给我抱；二，只能给我亲；三，只能陪着我。盖章吗？”

“盖！干嘛不盖！万一你反悔我不就唔……”

崔珉豪跟金起范来了个深吻，又在脖子上亲了一个又一个红印子。

“盖章完毕，我的小可爱。”

 

 

番外

 

中秋。

“珉豪哥！”李泰民靠在崔珉豪的办公桌旁，手里捧了块月饼。“上次我送你的那个月饼你吃了没？我觉得特好吃。”

“哦这样吗？晚上吃。”

晚上就好好尝一下。

 

崔珉豪一回到家，就看见金起范坐在地毯上拆快递——崔父送来的一盒月饼。看到崔珉豪，金起范眼睛亮亮地举起那盒月饼：“晚上吃吗？可以一边赏月啊。”

“吃。”

崔珉豪笑得人畜无害。

晚饭后不久金起范蹲在角落扒拉那盒月饼，问崔珉豪要什么口味的。“玫瑰莲蓉。”崔珉豪放下水杯朝金起范走去。

“这盒月饼好像没有这个味道的要不你换……欸干嘛？？”

崔珉豪一把捞起地上某饼，放到餐桌上，身子微微前倾吻住了金起范。

“吃月饼啊。今天中秋，我要把你吃个干净。”

逐一解开棉质睡衣的扣子，顺着腰线往上捏住左胸前的红点，金起范下意识握住崔珉豪的手腕。“别紧张，会很舒服的……”崔珉豪轻轻揉搓渐渐凸起的红点，唇瓣一路往下，擒住另一边的红缨细细啃咬，金起范头皮一阵发麻，感受到下身的变化，禁不住发出小小声的呻吟。

“嗯啊……”

玫瑰味萦绕在鼻尖，崔珉豪用力吮吻了一下，激得金起范微微屈起腾空的腿，一不小心膝盖碰到崔珉豪的火热。金起范马上知道那是什么，微微低头和崔珉豪对上眼，此刻他只想阻挡那过于火热的视线。“你不要看着我……”

汗湿的手覆盖在眼皮上，崔珉豪拉开，在金起范的掌心落下一个吻。“这么好看，不欣赏的话就亏了。”

手臂撑在金起范身侧，崔珉豪又舔了一下，才往上回到脖子处，吻了好几个红印子，又咬咬凸出的锁骨。一手缓缓探入底裤里，轻挠金起范的尾椎骨。“痒……”

“哪里痒？”

“后面……”

崔珉豪呼吸一滞。手指游移到后穴附近，极具暗示地按了几下，“这里痒？”

“不是俩！”金起范躲闪了一下，脸颊烧得难受，“我说尾椎骨，你不要瞎想……哼哼……”

“噢，是我瞎想啊。”

崔珉豪几下把金起范剥光，自然地握住半抬头的器官，快速上下套弄着。“嗯啊……唔……”从未尝试过的感觉令金起范起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，呼吸都变得急促起来，不时的轻捏快要让他发疯。前端开始流出一些液体，沾在指缝里愈发黏腻。崔珉豪低下头，含住了愈发肿胀的火热。

“别——哈啊……不行……崔……”温热的口腔实在过于舒服，金起范抗拒的言语低下去，取而代之的是短促的吟叫。崔珉豪卖力地服务着，金起范的手插入他发间，带着掌心的暖。“要了……啊……”金起范脚趾不住地蜷缩，没来得及拉开崔珉豪就发泄在他的口腔里。他愧疚地想推开崔珉豪的脸，后者又加快了吞吐的速度，乳白色的液体顺着柱身滑下，任谁看了都觉得羞耻非凡。

崔珉豪起身，抬起金起范的下巴注入一记深吻。他提起金起范的腿，又拉近了些，手再次移到下方，轻轻摩挲着不觉收缩的穴口。拿过餐椅上刚买的润滑剂，挤了一些在指头上，崔珉豪尝试着深入一根手指。异物进入的痛感传遍每个细胞，金起范僵直了身子，出口的叫喊被崔珉豪吞了个干净。“忍一下，好不好……”

金起范点点头，下一秒挤进第二根手指的时候眼泪都逼了出来。他咬住崔珉豪的肩头，手在崔珉豪的背上扣出一个又一个月牙印。疼，疼得他额头沁出密密麻麻的汗珠。“珉豪、啊、疼……”

崔珉豪手指进出了几下。他看着金起范这样子心疼得不得了，可他自己也涨得难受，索性一咬牙一闭眼又多送了两根手指进去，在紧致的后穴快速地抽插起来。金起范痛得感觉精神和肉体都快分离开来。可奇妙的感觉又一点一滴地蔓延。

在失去意识之前，他终于被快感包围。

崔珉豪终于自如了些，他抽出满带液体的手指，释放他的性器，在穴口徘徊了一会儿就缓慢地推进去。更加大的尺寸快让金起范崩溃了，他求崔珉豪一次性进来，好让痛感消失得快一点。得到允许后，崔珉豪用力一顶，几乎整根浸没。没给金起范喘息的机会，他就迅猛地抽送起来。火热的根摩擦内壁，爽得金起范差点又交代出来。

崔珉豪很快根据他叫声的高低找准了那个最舒服的点，一下接一下不客气地冲撞那个位置，双手把金起范的臀瓣拉开了点挺入更深的位置，顶得金起范的汗水都飞开。“太快了……呜呜……珉豪、哈啊……”声调突然拔高，金起范边哭着边射出第二次。

崔珉豪向来觉得月饼太过于甜腻，现在他可是喜欢得不得了。

金起范哭着求饶的样子实在是超出的美。他又胀大了几分，继续在后穴里深入浅出做最后的冲刺。

崔珉豪干得很凶，直到金起范失去意识又再度清醒后才罢休。后者嗓子已经完全哑掉，只能发出轻微的声音。在浴缸里清洗的时候，崔珉豪凑到他耳边温柔地呢喃，他听完后嘴角上扬。

“晚安，我的无价之饼。”

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
